


Codex de Aetatibus Draconis

by HumanFlyingSpaceTaco



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen, History & Lore, in-universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanFlyingSpaceTaco/pseuds/HumanFlyingSpaceTaco
Summary: A collection of otherwise unrelated in-universe codex entries, shoddily held together by a particular framing device.





	Codex de Aetatibus Draconis

**Author's Note:**

> I had two goals in mind when I started to write these codex entries. First of all, I wanted to record the headcanon I had built surrounding my Dragon Age characters. Additionally, I wanted to write something in a voice that approaches the style of medieval historians and other types scholars. Whenever I had to read ancient or medieval texts in High School or University, I always found that the unfocused, meandering style of pre-modern historians had a certain charm to it. Unfortunately I'm more of a modernist than a medievalist. I hope I've at least succeeded to an extent, regardless of my lack of expertise and knowledge.

This Codex is quite different than most of the ponderous tomes that lie on the shelves of our grand library, gathering dust as the years pass by. It is not yet another long winded chronicle by an aging scholar, writing down the events that came before and those that he or she witnessed with their own eyes. This unfortunately means that this book is not like any other history book. It is not intended as pleasant reading, nor does it necessarily have the aim of providing wisdom for future generations. It does not simply narrate the past, attempting to separate truth from fiction and educating the reader along the way. Rather, this book and the volumes to follow are an educational instrument intended for students of history young and old. It wants to provide a key to the mystery of the past, so that one might discover its secrets by themselves. The primary purpose of this publication is to provide an educational resource for the students of the University of Orlais. Of course there is nothing stopping other interested inquirers from using this resource.

Inside the reader will find an abundance of various writings, both excerpts from the works of other scholars and transcriptions of documents from chancelleries. These selected writings are to serve as a guide towards understanding the history of Thedas, both ancient and contemporary. The scope is much broader than that of the traditional national history of the Orlesian Empire or the Chantry's biographies of its martyrs. Although this posed a serious challenge to overcome, care was taken to provide as wide of a view of Thedosian history as possible. In the following volumes, composed under the watchful eye of an editorial committee consisted of the foremost scholars of the University, the reader will find texts treating everything from the Fereldan royal succession to the social fabric of Rivain and from the Dalish clans to the Dwarven guilds.

_\- Professor Antoine DuPaume, Head of the Department of History at the University of Orlais_


End file.
